A. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to devices and methods for filling syringes and, more particularly, to a device and a method for filling syringes which allows to fill a syringe with exact dosages of diverse drugs by means of electronic guns or any other suitable device without the necessity of using a needle.
B. Description of the Related Art
When it is necessary to apply a mixture of drugs to a patient by means of a syringe, it is necessary to introduce the needle of the syringe into the containers of the drugs to be applied. If the needle is not substituted by a new one after filing the syringe with the first drug, the needle already impregnated therewith has to be introduced into the container of the second drug and so on, contaminating said drugs with the drugs of the former container.
On the other hand, if the taken out of drugs need to be very low or exact, (for example 0.05 ml.), the taken out by means of a syringe is very difficult or impossible.
In view of the above, applicant developed a device for filling syringes, comprising, a flexible conduit having a first end having means for connecting the flexible conduit to an adaptor of the syringe and a second end having a rubber coupling cone for connecting the conduit to a needle or to the needle of an electronic gun for filling syringes with exact dosage, and which is disconnected from said electronic gun to connect a standard needle for injecting the medicine to a patient.
The method in accordance with the present invention comprises: connecting an end of a flexible tube to a gun for filling syringes and an opposed end, to the adaptor of the syringe which will be filled; filling the syringe with an exact dosage of drug; disconnecting the flexible tube from the gun for filling syringes, once the syringe has been filled with the exact dosage; and connecting in said opposed end, a standard needle for the application of the drug.
By means of the device and method of the present invention, it is possible to fill a syringe with multiple drugs without contaminating the drug containers, since the filling of the syringe is carried out by means of a gun for filling syringes.
Also, it is possible applying a drug cocktail requiring multiple punctures since it is possible to substitute the needle many times as necessary.
Additionally, by means of the device of the present invention, it is possible to apply micro-foam with needle of different calibers, since for the application of micro-foam it is necessary that the syringe be oriented in a vertical position with the fluid outlet pointing upwards in order to allow the micro-foam to migrate to the portion of the barrel near the fluid outlet so it can be injected to the patient. This type of procedure is impossible to be carried out with a conventional syringe and a needle connected thereto, since when trying to inject the foam with the syringe oriented in a vertical position with the fluid outlet pointing downward, the micro-foam migrates upstream and it will be injecting liquid instead of foam.